


Snack

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A Holy Snack Raid of Halonic Ordinance, FFXIVWrite 2019, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), bad decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: Alphinaud feels all sense has fled him when he entreats, “You cannot be seriously considering a raid on an Ixali encampment to steal food.”





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 1 | Voracious
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187446703564/ffxivwrite-prompt-1-snack

With exactly two brain cells left after the rest were inhumanely murdered via the Warrior of Light’s lack of decent human reasoning, Alphinaud isn’t quite sure how he failed to see this coming. This being the insatiable appetite the Warrior had been steadily building since the first time they put Ifrit to the sword. “You cannot be seriously considering a raid on an Ixali encampment to steal food.”

“I am,” the Warrior answers with no less sincerity than a Halonic priest during a sermon, “and I intend to take their crystals, too.”

“Hydaelyn preserve us all,” he prays with no fewer than three coats buttoned and laced over his usual ensemble. “Pray, explain why the rations from Dragonhead are no longer acceptable?”

“I ate a week’s worth in two days,” they respond, saddling their chocobo. It’s an unspoken clause that the Warrior would rather die without a caster on hand to resurrect them than impose on others. Something like requesting further rations from the camp’s overburdened stores would likely send them to an early and overly icy grave from mortification alone.

They don’t mind his questions, but have grown increasingly secretive the more the Scions rely on them for assistance. It’s worrying, but what else can Alphinaud do if not support them. Armed with the Echo and abiding by the whispers of Hydaelyn’s will, he has no doubt that they’ll be safe from Ascian influence. Instead, he worries for their resistance to their own mind.

He catches them chewing absently on bits of jerky as if their subconscious mind can’t quite catch on to the fact that their teeth are made primarily for grinding, not for the vicious tearing they’ve begun to subject the crusts if bread to. Y’shtola has seen it before Minfilia had, that strange and barbaric change in habit, and asked if the Warrior was somehow agitated. It would not be a stretch for them to feel anxious before facing the Ultima Weapon.

They’d simply startled right out of their stupor and gone back to eating with docility same any other Spoken race. “Yes, my apologies for worrying you.”

Y’shtola did not have the heart to bother them if it truly was not so heinous an issue as to warrant a breakdown. She’s watched them carefully as, with each Primal slain, their hunger grew.

Tataru got into the habit of packing them sandwiches and cured meats for the road because she noticed their armor fitting a little looser. “You need to eat,” she’d reprimanded, “or one of these days I’ll have to save you.”

“You’d make a wonderful adventurer,” they’d laughed. “I would be in good hands.” And it had been dismissed with mild fussing and some well-meaning notes hidden in their saddlebag.

Alphinaud feels that maybe this is becoming a serious problem. He hadn’t known what to do when they’d lost weight like they hadn’t eaten in weeks within a couple days of the Bloody Banquet from a handful of missed meals. He supposed something so reckless as storming a Beast Tribe encampment while tired and hungry isn’t the worst of most reckless thing they’ve ever done together (that being when the Warrior introduced Alphinaud to Lord of Verminion) and simply sighs in the most out upon way he can manage.

“Haurchefant will be cross if you aren’t hungry for supper because you snacked too much.”

It’s an empty warning and they share a laugh. “Yes, yes, Alphinaud. I will do my best to not upset him more than I did with Iceheart.”

“That is a tall order.”

“Oh, hush, pipsqueak.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests >;3c  
xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
